


Mission: Protection

by G_the_G



Series: RED: Related Extremely Dangerous [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, RED - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frank Moses is Darcy Lewis' Uncle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Uncle Frank is always looking out for Darcy; especially when she's planning on skipping across the pond.





	

**I got someone I want you to meet.**  
_No._  
**No?  
** _Last time I went on a date with someone you knew, half the restaurant blew up and the other half was riddled with bullet holes._  
**You asked me to set you up. I only know a certain kind of people.**  
_Exactly. Between you and New Mexico, I’m done with spooks. So. No._  
**This isn’t a date. It’s a friend I want you to meet before you go to London. She can look out for you.**  
_What’s this friend’s name?_  
**Victoria.**  
_Wasn’t there a Victoria who tried to kill you a while back?_  
**Multiple times. But yes, that’s the one.**  
_And we trust her?_  
**Yes. She has contacts in Russia now, so you should be good throughout Europe if I can’t help.  
** _And where are you gonna be?_  
**Sarah wants to go see Machu Picchu and then hike in Argentina.**  
_I thought you swore off South America after that Rio trip when I was in high school._  
**Crazy things for love and all that.  
** _Awww. You need to give me her number already so I can tell her all the sappy things you say._  
**No.**  
_But Uncle Fraaaaaank!!!_  
**You two already get in enough trouble. I don’t need you teaming up on me.  
** _Hey, I haven’t needed you to threaten or scare anyone lately. I’d say I’m doing good._  
**The same can’t be said for my wife. I’m only capable of so much heroics.**  
_Lies. I’ve met alien gods and I’m still pretty sure you could take them._  
**That reminds me. Say hi to Phil for me.**  
_Phil? As in PHIL COULSON?!?!?_  
_HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!?_  
_Uncle Frank?_  
_Hello?_


End file.
